High School Catastrophe (On Hold)
by Kawamura Mieko
Summary: The Vongola Family is having a normal life now after the fight over Byakuran. As they continue their lives, new people start to introduce themselves. What if Mukuro and hibari have younger sisters? And what if they joined the Vongola? Will love bloom? Or will it start a catastrophe? XD I suck at summary. :P Please support! Changed to Rated M for some reasons. :D
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I think I'll start this story again. I'll edit it but I'll retain my characters. So please, support it again. :D Thank you in advance.

* * *

"Is she there yet?" A raven haired lass whined for the umpteenth time, earning a glare from a certain prefect leaning against the wall not to far from them.

"If you won't shut up, I'll bite you to death?" The lass stuck her tongue out at the prefect. He snarled back at her.

"Kufufu. You two siblings are so much alike." The pineapple-head laughed at them; the prefect glaring at him while the younger raven smiled widely. "Of course! Just like him, I want to be a great prefect that will defend Namimori!"

The younger Hibari can be so agitated sometimes, too much for her brother's liking. But the oldest can't do anything because she was raised the way she is now. And he loved her that way, he just won't admit it.

A gasped was heard and three heads turned to look at the other pineapple head, but a young petite girl. Her hands were held close to her slightly ajar mouth; eyes wide.

They all turn to see what she's so shock about. Just few feet away from them stood a smiling girl, with dark-violet hair, and blue eyes just like one of Mukuro's. The raven hair lass ran pass the others and practically jumped at the other. The latter almost lose her balance but regain her composure. And when she did, she hugged her back.

"Miyu-chan, I miss you so much!" The raven whispered. She was glad to see her best friend after she went to live with her parents. And now, they will enter the same school. She can't explain how happy she is at the moment.

"Yeah. Me too, Aya-chan."

"Ahem." The two girls looked up and the new girl's face brightened to see her brother. "Aniki!" She ran and wrapped her hands around the illusionist who returned the gesture, but lift the younger off the ground and spun her around. The lass giggled and shouted for her brother to stop. When her feet touched the ground again, she turn to look at her cousin.

"How are you Chrome-chan? Is aniki behaving himself while I'm gone?" She smiled in return.

"He had." She then turned to the prefect, who's still leaning against the wall, not moving a single muscle.

"Kyoya-nii, how are you doing?" She smiled at him but the prefect simply nod in response with a silent 'Hn'.

Miyuki smiled at herself before saying, "It's good to be back home."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"HIIEE! I'm so going to be late!" A brown haired lad shouted as he bolted out of the door and sprinted to the road; a slice of toast on his lips.

"Tsu-kun, be careful on your way!" Nana shouted for his son but he was already gone from her sight.

The Vongola boss continued running for his life, cursing under his breath. _'Ugh! Of all days for Reborn to be gone. Hibari-san will surely beat me up!'_ He ranted mentally as he finished his last bite of toast. As he made a hasty turn around the corner, he ran into something and he fell on his butt.

"Ouch." Tsuna groaned, as well as the one he collided into. He shot opened his eyes to see a girl in front of him, sprawled on the floor. He quickly moved closer to her and help her on her feet. The girl brushed some dust and dirt off her uniform.

"I'm so sorry." Tsuna looked at the girl who apologized. She seems familiar but he can't figure out where he could have met her. He continued to stare at her for a while, looking at her features; dark-violet hair, violet eyes, an inch smaller than him. Then he noticed the uniform she has. It was the girl's uniform of Namimori High, but he knows he has never seen this girl before.

"Are you new here?" He asked without thinking. The lass looked at her hesitantly before smiling sweetly. "Yes I am. May I ask for your name?" She asked politely.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna. And I'm sorry for running into you. I was in a hurry and-" His eyes suddenly widens and he rushed off to school. He quickly grabbed the girls wrist and dragged her with him.

They reached the school grounds, exactly as the first bell rings. They both sighed before entering the building.

"Um..." The Vongola looked behind her to see the girl blushing. Then his eyes widened and quickly let go of the wrist he's still holding.

"I'm sorry!" He bowed his head, embarrassed.

"It's fine. Technically, I was lost and if I have never ran into you, I would still be wandering in the streets. So, thanks." She smiled shyly at him, making the latter blush as well. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled as well.

"That's no big deal. So, what class are you in?" HE inquired, studying the girl in front of him.

"I'm in Class 2 - A." She replied.

"Really? We have the same class!" Tsuna exclaimed excitedly. The girl blushed even more but the young Vongola isn't even aware.

They made their way to their room. The warning bell went off as Tsuna opened the door. Their in front, stood a raven haired lass, just as tall as Tsuna, with grayish-blue eyes. He was mesmerized for a moment with those familiar eyes, but the coldness was missing. HE mentally slapped himself. _'How could I even think of_ that?!'

"Miyuki! It's good you're here! I thought you were lost or something." The raven haired shouted, practically jumping into the other.

"Yeah. I 'was' lost. But this guy ran into me, and then he dragged me to school."

"It is so just you to be lost and all. You are never good with directions!"

A fake cough interrupted they small conversation and saw their teacher looking at them slightly amused.

"Okay. So now that both the new students are here, they could introduce themselves. Before that, Sawada, please take your seat." The boss nodded and scurried into his seat. Gokudera greeted him as well as Yamamoto as he passed by them. He returned a genuine smile before sitting down.

"Hi everyone. I'm Miyuki Rokudo. And I just came back from Italy because I want to leave with my brother from now on. Please take care of me." She bowed at them.

"And I'm Ayame Hibari. So I guess you can figure it out just by hearing my name. So I will not elaborate." Ayame just smirked at her classmates' expression. All of them are pale and quivering from fear. Gasps and whispers erupted inside the room.

A chair cluttered as it came in contact with the floor. All head snapped into Tsuna's direction to see him standing. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He closed it but opened it again. He slowly held up his hand and pointed at the girl he ran into.

"You're Mukuro's sister?!"

* * *

"I can't believe that they have siblings!" Tsuna screamed. It's lunch time and they are all gathered up at their usual place, the rooftop, together with Miyuki and Ayame.

"How come we never heard about you? Heck we didn't even see you around?" Gokudera inquired.

"As I was saying, I just came back from Italy. And I assumed my brother is not the type who talks about his personal life. And as you know, he was kidnapped when he was still a kid. So he never knew He had a sister while he's away. He just found out recently." The dark violet haired lass explained to them. "He is still living in Kokuyo Land but I leave in an apartment here."

"All by yourself?" Tsuna asked, whick Miyuki answered with a nod.

"As for me, I was not living in Namimori. But when I heard Miyuki is going to be living here, I asked my parents and Kyo-nii to be transfered here. I want to spend the rest of my high school life with my best friend of course." She told them giddily.

"You're best friends?" Yamamoto repeated, sounding pretty amused.

"Yeah. What about it?" Ayame answered him, looking confused.

"Well, your brothers don't have a good relationship with each other so it's surprising to know that their sisters are friends. Even best friends!" Tsuna said, face full of shock.

The girls giggled at them. "Yes. We figured that out. But ever since we were kids, Miyuki and I are neighbors. Our brothers are never around those years." The trio nodded in understanding.

They continued chatting and knowing each other while eating their lunch. Typically, Gokudera and Yamamoto will have an argument (one-sided actually) with each other but Tsuna was able to calm the bomber. The lunch break ended peaceful, thankfully.

After class, Ayame went straight to the Disciplinary Room to visit her brother. Miyuki decided to stay at school for a little while. He wanted to look around and have a tour but Tsuna is on cleaning duty. Gokudera was helping out as well so she has no one to go with.

"Hey." Startled, she looked behind her, to see Yamamoto smiling at her.

"Hi. Do you need something?" She asked, tilting her head sidewards. Yamamoto blushed at this but the lass was oblivious about it. He looked away for a moment before speaking. "I was wondering if you want to looked around."

Miyuki's face brightened and she nodded excitedly. Yamamoto smiled at her expression before leading the way.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I will cut that there. Haha! Um, I didn't edit that so sorry for the mistakes. Sorry also of it's short. *goofy smiles* Please notify me if you see one.

Please Review! I want to know what you guys think about it and your opinions! Haha! I think someone's got a crush! XD

Thanks you! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Kyaaa~! I'm glad someone's reading this. XD Thank you guys and please keep supporting! :*

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So this the gym." Yamamoto explained as they take a tour around the school. Miyuki nodded, taking all the information she got. "And this is the field for baseball." He looked at the girl beside him. He take in her features: pale skin, long eyelashes, soft hair that reaches pass her shoulders, violet eyes that still had it's innocence, pink plump lips, straight-edge nose, petite body, height that just reached his shoulders and long silky hair. He stared at her, mesmerized by the beauty before his eyes. He realized his been staring, checking her out. He blinked his eyes rapidly, before looking away abruptly. The baseball lover felt his face heat up, and he hid it from her.

"Yamamoto-kun, thanks for showing me around. I really appreciated it, but I need to go know." She told the other, slightly looking at her watch. The latter looked around, now noticing that it's indeed getting dark. He laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheeks.

"Neh Rokudo-san, sorry for keeping you out this late. So, um, would you like me to walk you home? It's quite dangerous for a girl to walk alone you know." He suggested unknowingly. When his words sunk in his mind, he blushed furiously, earning a quiet giggle from the girl.

"I guess so. I might get lost in the way. Thanks for the offer. And please call me Miyuki." She smiled brightly, and Yamamoto can't help but smile back. He can't figure it out but there is something about this girl that makes you smile. He nodded his head as an answer before hey headed out of school.

The walk to Miyuki's apartment was silent, but a comfortable one. just the presence of the other beside them is quite enough. No words needed to be spoken.

"Um, Yamamoto-kun," she started, breaking the silence that overwhelmed them. "Uh, does Tsuna-san like someone?" She looked down at her feet, having a sudden interest on the ground. She felt stupid asking that question, but she had the feeling she needed to ask.

Yamamoto inhaled sharply, as if he was kicked in the gut. He glanced at the girl, looking down on her feet; a shade of blush evident of her face. He felt a pang of pain in his chest, but he doesn't know why. He forced his signature smile before answering, "He had a crush on Kyoko-chan but I think he's over it. Now, I'm not quite sure if he has someone in mind." _'And I wished he has.'_ He answered honestly, leaving the last part for himself. He didn't like the fact that Miyuki has a crush on his friend, his boss. _Not even a bit._

When he caught himself subconsciously glaring at the thought, he sighed, guilt eating his insides. How could he even think of hating his best friend? He mentally slapped himself and shook his head.

"Are you alright?" He momentarily looked beside him, to see a worried Miyuki.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He answered rather quickly, too quick for his liking. He even squealed like a girl accidentally.

She nodded as a reply and continued walking. The silence returned, but it was now awkward. The other oblivious about it of course. When they finally reached their destination, she turn around, facing Yamamoto then bowed her head.

"Thank you for today. For the tour and for walking me home. It's getting really late now. Sorry about that. Are you sure it's fine?" She asked, worried flashing through his face. He let out a small chuckle before ruffling her hair, earning a startled squeak from the other.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just live nearby. Oh! That's right. We owned a sushi shop here. You can visit anytime. It's just three streets from here." He pointed to the direction of their house.

"Okay. I'll bring Aya-chan with me when I'll go." She smiled warmly, causing Yamamoto a sharp intake of breathe. "Y-Yeah. So, I'll be waiting until then." He answered.

Miyuki opened the gate and entered, then bowed again. Yamamoto waved at him before heading out. Miyuki watched him go until he disappeared from her line of vision before entering her apartment.

Meanwhile...

"Kyo-nii!" The younger Hibari whined at her brother. Hibari, looking unfazed, just continued signing paper after paper, not even sparing a single glance at his sister.

"Kyo-nii! You told me we would go somewhere after school!" She shouted, pouting at her brother. She was really looking forward spending some time together with him. But it seems that the feeling's not mutual. All Ayame wants was to catch up with those years that passed they spent separated.

"Why don't you go with that pineapple head's sister. You will have more fun with her than with me." He said with his monotone voice, not even looking up from his paperwork.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. 'If he doesn't want to, then fine!' She felt her eyes sting, blinking it multiple times stopping her tears before it could roll down. She grouchily stood up and walked out of the disciplinary room. She leaned against the wall and pulled her hair out of irritation. When she was certain she will not cry, she put on her best smile before walking off.

After Ayame left the room, Kyoya stopped writing and let out a weary sigh. He ran a hand through his silky black hair before pulling it. Just like Ayame, he wants to have some quality time with his own sister. He just doesn't have an idea on how to do it. Kyoya being Kyoya, he doesn't know how to handle people. Not even his sister. Everyone knows how he does not show any emotions. And he's afraid that he would scare his sister if he is not careful. But it upsets him that he's not even trying yet, he already managed to scare Ayame. He groaned to himself before proceeding on with his paperwork.

Ayame pouted to herself, looking at her phone. She has sent Miyuki tons of messages and she got not even a single reply from the other. But she couldn't blame her because she has told her best friend that she has plans with Kyoya. She sighed before shutting her phone and placing it on her pockets. As she started walking, she knocked into something hard, and she stumbled backwards.

She rubbed her nose to ease the pain. Still holding her nose, she looked up to meet green eyes eyeing her curiously.

"Uh, sorry." He mumbled but the raven caught it. She just nodded before apologizing as well.

"What are you still doing here?" The bomber inquired, looking amused.

"N-None of your business." She stuttered before walking pass him.

A hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" Gokudera appeared on his vision, face only inches away from hers. Shocked, she shoved him sturdily then took off.

Gokudera, with mouth slightly ajar, could only watch the figure. He squinted his eyes, face twisted annoyingly before grunting.

"Che, so much for caring. She seems trouble."

* * *

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! *~(^o^)~*


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here's the chapter! XD Thanks for supporting.

* * *

"Hey!" Someone shouted from Miyuki's behind so she stopped walking and turned around to face her caller. She saw Yamamoto waving at her while running towards her.

"Good morning, Yamamoto-san." She greeted her. Yamamoto smiled and greeted her back with a 'Good morning'. They started walking together.

"So, what are you doing walking in the streets early in the morning?" He asked while he looked at her. It's a weekend so she was wearing casual clothes.

"Oh, I decided to visit Mukuro-nii in Kokuyo Land. It's been a week since I came here and I've want to check up on him." As she say this, Miyuki felt excitement bubble up in her. She really want to spend time with her brother ever since she had heard about him.

The baseball lover inadvertently smiled as she stare at Miyuki. Little by little, he knows that he can understand whatever he's feeling towards the said girl. _'Mukuro sure is lucky to have a loving sister as her.'_ Yamamoto told himself as he chuckled quietly.

"And how about you? What are you doing out here?"

"Ah, the baseball club started practice today. So I need to attend."

"Cool! I bet it is fun joining a club." She clasped her hand together as she started viewing herself joining a club. Many things may occur: club activities, meetings, parties, and many more. All this thinking is making her more keyed up to join as soon as possible.

The conversation went on until they reached to the point they need to split. They bid their goodbyes before going on their own ways. After sometime, Miyuki finally reached her destination. She stared, examining the building before trotted towards the entrance. It was simple but huge for only two people living together.

She stopped at her tracks when suddenly two figures appeared from nowhere in front of her. There stands a guy with blonde hair with a clip on his bangs, and has a large scar crossing from cheek to cheek, which crawls over the bridge of his nose. He has a bag of chips on his left hand and bag of sweets on the other. Meanwhile, the one beside him has glasses on, a white beanie and a bar code on his left cheek. Both are wearing a green uniform.

"Someone's lost eh." The blonde spoke, glowering at Miyuki. The other stayed quiet, not even sparing her a glance. Miyuki, now nervous, swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. The blonde caught this and felt smug that he managed to scare the girl.

"Why are you scared? I'm not going to do anything to you." He started, smirking at Miyuki's terrified expression. He tried to step closer to the scared girl. But mist suddenly appeared in between them. The blonde step backwards immediately.

"Miyuki-chan~!" A startled gasp escaped from her lips but was changed into a groan in pain as she was tackled to the ground.

"Ow." She winced as her butt landed on the ground harshly. When she opened her eyes, which she closed while she was falling, she saw that famous pineapple hairstyle.

"Nii-chan... Let.. Go.. Out.. Air!" She clutched her brother's back, trying to save air. Mukuro finally noticed that he has enveloped her into a tight embrace so he finally loosen it a bit.

"Sorry about that. I was just excited to see you."

"Mukuro-san, this is your sister?" The blonde interjected. He was now staring at her, looking from her head to toe and back up. She felt offended by the action but did not speak. Needless to say, she was afraid of them. She suddenly hide behind her brother's back, tightly holding his clothes.

"Oya, what's wrong Miyuki-chan?" She pointed her shaking finger straight at the blonde and saying something in between 'that guy is scary'.

"Kufufufu. So it seems you have met them even before I could introduced you to each other. Miyu-chan, the one with the scar is Ken while the one with the bar code is Chikusa. They are both my friends so no need to be scared."

"B-But that scar face is really scary!" She retorted, earning a threatening glare plus a snarl from the other. She quickly retreated her hand and hid behind Mukuro, and stick her tongue out at him. Now she knows their weakness.

A chuckle reverberated through the air that made the three snap their heads toward his direction. Chikusa was trying to held in his laughter while clutching his sides.

"Now this I got to see." He tried to say in between his laughter. "Mukuro-san, I think Ken found his match."

"Kufufu. I guess you're right."

* * *

"Give me back those!"

"No!"

"UGH! Those are mine!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Miyuki, I'm warning you."

"Ken, I'm warning you." She mimicked him while moving away from him as much as possible. In her right hand was the potato chips he bought a while ago.

"MIYUKI! Give them back!" Ken tried again but alas. The young Rokudo just won't budge.

"And are you sure these are for you? I thought it was for Chrome-chan?" She declared with a wicked grin plastered on her face. But it was quickly replaced by a petrified expression as Ken leaped for her.

"WAAAAH~!/Ooof!" She cried as she moved out of the way, causing Ken to land face flat on the floor.

"Where has the scaredy cat I've met just moments ago went off to?" He grumbled under his breath. Miyuki giggled in response. She couldn't believe how terrified she was when they have first met.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" He shouted as he tried to run and catch her. But Miyuki can be energetic when he wants to be.

While the two ran inside the building, or rather killed each other, the other three occupant was there, on the couch, watching the things unfold in their eyes. It's as if they are watching a movie, a grand chase: a cute mouse and a very scary cat.

"Mukuro-san, should we stop them?" Chrome asked, breaking the silence between them. The two guys just shook their heads 'no' before grabbing some chips from the table and eat while watching. It's not always that Ken enjoys himself. He may not admit it, but his face shows it all. He did enjoy Miyuki's company.

"Haaaaa! I'm tired." Miyuki whined as she sits on a chair in front of her brother.

"The chase is finally over?" Chikusa inquired, boredom coming back to him. "And here I thought it would last forever."

"Ne Mukuro-nii. May I enter your room?" Ever since she heard she has an older brother, she dreamed of entering her brother's room. What does it look liked? Does it look normal like what she sees in movies? Where there will be posters stuck on the wall? She can't help but get excited.

"Of course you can." Mukuro stood up and gestured for her to follow. They enter a hallway and began passing several doors. Mukuro came to a halt, stopping in front of a particular door. He opened it and moved out of the way. Miyuki got the message and entered first.

The room was pretty simple. There was a bed on the left side, and a large window above it. Beside the bed was a study table. In the middle, there was a small table, maybe for visitors for him to entertain. On the other corner was his closet. She quickly run for the bed and squealed as she jumped on it.

"Oya, you seem excited to see my room huh?" He watched his sister with amusement as she wriggled on his bed. When she realized her actions, she gasped and quickly sat up, looking at her brother, face red as a tomato.

"S-Sorry about that. It's just that I really want to spend more time with you. Like my friends back from Italy told me when they spent their time with their brothers. How they sneak in their rooms, to see if they were fooling around or hiding some nasty things, or how they get to sleep together at night. I longed for them you know?" She laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck while Mukuro couldn't do anything but stare at her, astounded. "I wish we could live together."

Mukuro breathed in sharply as those words came out of her mouth. As much as he wanted to, he can't.

Miyuki looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was already dark out. "Oh my. I want to stay but I really need to go. I still need to buy some groceries for my daily necessities." She stood up and walked towards her brother. When she was in front of him, she smiled sweetly and hugged her brother tightly, catching Mukuro by surprise.

"Thank you for the great day, Mukuro-nii. I enjoyed my stay, I'll come back and visit again." Mukuro can't help but smile and hugged his sister back.

"You're welcome. And you're always welcome to come back here and play. I'm sure Ken is more than willing to play with you again."

After letting go, they made their way back to the others. She bid her goodbyes before heading back.

When he was out of sight, the building behind them returned back to its original form, the abandoned one. Chrome disappeared together with the beautiful building Miyuki once adored.

Ken looked at Mukuro. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what? That we leave here in this abandoned building? That all that she saw just a while ago where all illusions? That Chrome should be dead? That I'm not even here for real? That I'm imprisoned in the Vendicare? She doesn't know what we've been through. And she doesn't need to know at all." Ken bit his lip while Chikusa remained silent. They both know how hard it is for their boss to hide all of this to his sister. But if she doesn't know a single thing, then let it stay the way it is. It is better that way.

* * *

A group of guys stopped in front of the Namimori High. They were 4 in the group, all wearing black hoodies that almost covered their faces except their mouth, and each one has an earring with a lotus design on it. Silence engulfed them as they stare at the school.

"So this is where she can be found." One of them spoke as he examined the building. It's a weekend so no one was inside.

"Yes. And as soon as we captured her, the plan shall commence." The other spoke as well.

The one in the middle step closer to the school, but not close enough where he was inside the opened gates. "And when the plan worked, Estraneo Famiglia will rise again." He smirked as he finished his sentence, causing the others laugh. And after that, they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Mieko: **Alrighty then! Here is the third chapter! BANZAI! Okay so the characters may be a little OOC but hey! it's my story so bear with it. XD And also, there might be some other OC's that will be introduced. Not necessarily on the next chapter. Hahaha. I just showed you the twist. *shocked* ESTRANEO FAMIGLIA has survivors?! Hahaha! Who are they? Please stay tuned! XD

**Gokodera: **You know this is getting weird.

**Mieko:** Oh shut it! You know you enjoyed it! Ha!

**Gokudera:** Whatever. You guys, please review and see you in the next chapter. I guess.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mieko: Kyaaaah~! I think this chapter is amazing!**

**Yamamoto: Really? Haha!**

**Mieko: Yep. Well, that's what I think. Hahaha! Anyways, here is chapter 4.**

**Yamamoto: She doesn't own KHR.**

**Mieko: Right. And I wish I do. Enjoy!**

**High School Catastrophe - Chapter 4**

"Come on Aya-chan. You know you could do better than that." A certain blonde said trying to encourage his new apprentice. All he got in return is a grunt.

Ayame, as well as her companions, are currently in Namimori High's rooftop. The younger Hibari idolized her brother so much that she claims to be just like him in the future. And so hey reached the point Ayame needs to train to be strong, just like Hibari Kyoya.

The raven-haired lass turned to look at her brother, expecting a compliment or even something that can encourage her, from him. Unfortunately, cold grayish-blue eyes met her that almost screams _'It's still nothing'_. She was disheartened by his hostile reaction.

Her body which is in a fighting stance, suddenly straightened and placed her hands on either side of her. The way her shoulders slump is noticeable. Hibari himself is aware of it yet he didn't say anything about it. She faced them, eyes covered by her bangs. "I'm not feeling well. Uh, I'll excuse myself." It was all she said before leaving through the door. When the door shut close, a weary sigh and a silent 'hn' reverberated in the air.

"You know you could at least act as a brother especially now that she's here with you. Show a little fondness that will let her know that you care, even a little. That's all she's asking for."

A low growl escaped Kyoya's lips before standing upright. Dino heed the tensed body Kyoya have but he'd rather stay quiet than to get on his bad side. "This is none of your damn business Cavallone."

Something snapped inside of the blonde, making him rise his voice at Kyoya. "I know it isn't but all I now i that I have a heart to comfort someone I've hurt." He was shocked to hear his voice. But he more shocked to see the skylark's expression. Sadness, guilt and longing is written all over his face. And it got the message. Kyoya doesn't know how to deal with feelings and with other people, even if it is his own sister. But he needed to go after the younger Hibari first. It is inevitable that questions will come later. He will press answers out of the skylark later on. He gathered his things before heading out.

Kyoya is now alone in the rooftop. He leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down. He ran his fingers in kis black silky hair before letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

Ayame sprinted to the gate, tears threatening to drop. Her came to a halt when she felt a hand grabbed her by the elbow. She gasped when she was spun around harshly.

"Wait." Dino let go of her elbow and place them on his knees. He tried to breath properly to regain composure. "I've been calling you but you're not responding." He said in between deep breaths.

"Sorry. I was... preoccupied." She answered, voice going soft in every word. She looked down, hiding her face from his view, as if the floor is the most interesting thing in the world.

Dino couldn't help but smile at the girl he's looking at the moment. He know she's hurt but he couldn't deny how adorable she is at the same time. then he noticed something peculiar.

"I do remember that I ordered my subordinates to stay at home." He mused loudly.

"What about it?" Ayame asked curiously.

"Well you see, without my subordinates, I tend to be a klutz and I cant help but get hurt. Always." Dino explained while scratching his tinted cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Then maybe you're just lucky." He also noticed that his whip is gone. He looked back and saw it lying on the floor few steps away from them, and decided to get. Unfortunately, the flat ground seemed to grow a bump, making him trip and fell face flat on the floor. "Dino!" Came a very worried voice. He felt a warm body near him, so he assumed Ayame ran to her side, helping him stand.

When he was on his feet, he felt a slight headache. "Ugh," he grunted. "I know it's too good to be true."

The young Hibari burst into laughter at his words. She admits that Dino was cool moments ago, running after her and trying to comfort her. But all of it vanished with just a single fell. "Hahaha! Oh gosh. Your looks were useless if your that clumsy!" She managed to say in between laughter. When she finally calmed herself, she let go of her stomach she clutched so hard from laughing, and straightened the wrinkles it cause.

"Phew. That was a good laugh. Thanks Dino. I needed that." She said sincerely with a sweet smile which was returned. But it disappeared immediately and as replaced with a frown. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." He said with a teasing tone. He just had the sudden urge to tease his apprentice.

"No. Yes! I mean no... That's... Uh... I didn't mean to..." Dino chuckled at how Ayame tripped over words to say. He found something fun to do in the time he'll be staying in Japan. This is so going to be fun for him.

"Well, you could make it up to me if you could go to lunch with me." He had a playful grin plastered in his handsome face. The Hibari sighed trying to hide the fact that she was glad Dino wanted to spend time with her. She was able to mask her emotions, and to stop the smile threatening to slip on her face. And due from the blood running through her veins, she doesn't want to admit some _'embarrassing' _emotions she's feeling right now. Now she understood that stubbornness is hereditary.

"Why do I get the feeling this will happen often from now on and I don't have a say on this matter?" She said, crossing her arms on her chest and smirking at him.

"Well babe, you just have to put up with me."

"Then it's a date." The way the blonde said _babe_ sent shivers on her body. The bucking horse take a hold of her right hand and raised it until it reached his lips. He kissed the top of her hand before smiling at her.

Never in her entire life did Ayame experience such affection. Though she got full control of her emotion (sometimes), she cant help the heat slowly rising to her face. She opened her mouth to say something but no words, not even a sound came out. There are plenty of things she wanted to say out loud but it seems like the simple gesture Dino performed made a fuss on her mind and jumble her thoughts. She can't even produce coherent things!

Dino took advantage of the state she's in too and dragged her to walk with him. After minutes of walking (and getting lost every now and then), they came across Takesushi. He still feel luck on his side so before it disperse, he led the still dazed maiden inside the familiar shop.

"Welcome! Oh, it's you Dino-san." A man with a very similar features as Yamamoto but much more older. His eyes shifted from Dino's face to his hand attached to another. "And who might this young lady be?" This snapped the young Hibari from her trance and she gazed at the man on the counter.

"She's Hibari Ayame, sister of the famous Namimori prefect." Dino introduced her himself. The man bows politely and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She spoke for the first time since she was dumbstruck with the blonde beside her. She can't shake the feeling of the familiar aura emitting from the man. Before the man could answer, a shout from outside caught their attention, making their head turn towards the direction of the voice.

"Tadaima! Otou-san, I'm starving!" The younger Yamamoto entered the shop with his famous grin present on his face.

"I know that. Hahaha. Your lunch is ready."

"Thanks. Oh! Ayame-chan, Dino-san, you're here." The baseball ace now noticed their guests and faced them.

"Ah! So that's why he looked like someone I know." The raven-haired said loudly while looking at Yamamoto's dad.

When Yamamoto noticed their still entertwined hands, he sent Din a knowing smile. "So, you two huh? That's a good chemistry." Ayame raised an eyebrow at his statement. _What does he mean?, s_he thought. Slowly, she trailed her eyes down until it reached her hands. _Oh, so that's why it's so warm._ When she finally realized the situation, her face turned fifty shades of red. Reluctantly, she let go of the big warm hand. Her hand instantly felt cold when it left the warmth of Dino's. It took all her will not to grab it back and absorb that warmth again.

They ordered something and once it was serve, they started eating. Dino being himself, made a mess of himself while eating. She leaned and reached forward until she made contact with Dino's. She gently wiped the rice and sauce from the corner of his lips. No it's Dino's turn to blush ten folds of red.

After eating lunch, the blonde decided that their little date is not yet over. Not that it didn't make the girl happy. They came to a decision to spend some time together in the amusement park. It's a weekend after all so when they arrived at the amusement park, it was packed. But it didn't stop them from having fun.

* * *

After some rides...

"Ayame, a-are you sure about this?" He gulped the lump that has formed in his throat. Cold sweat slowly trickled from his face down to his neck.

"I've had never been so sure in my whole life." She whispered at him, eyes sparkling. Dino slowly licked his drying lips to moist them before looking pleadingly at Ayame. "You might regret this!"

"Of course not! I'm sure this will be pleasurable!" _Oh god. I don't know if I could do this!_ He thought to himself. He felt Ayame grabbed and led him to a place he never had imagined he'd set foot to. It's there turn now. All he have to do is make the right decision and there's no turning back. He sighed dejectedly before taking a seat beside Ayame, who is giggling all over.

_"Please buckle your seat belts. The ride will begin in a few seconds. Cameras and phones should be kept hidden to avoid accidents. Thank you for riding the roller coaster. Please enjoy!"_ The speaker went off. And seconds later, the dreadful ride began to move, to Dino's dismay. He was expecting that the ride will have malfunctions and needed to be stopped. But of course, luck wasn't on his side anymore. He gripped the side of his seat until his knuckles turned white. Slowly but appallingly, the ride reached one of it's highest peak. _Of course it have too many high peaks. Oh god. Here it-_ "AAAAHHHHHH!"

"That was fun, right Din?" Ayame exclaimed. She received a slow, tired nod from the other. He thanked Kami-sama that Ayame choose the Ferris Wheel as their last ride.

"Wow. The view up here is great!" She said, hands on the glass and her head in between. But the blonde isn't looking at the scenery. All he could see at the moment is a beautiful lady, the rays of the setting sun shining upon her face.

"Yes, it is wonderful indeed." Ayame faced Dino to show something that she saw but was flabbergasted to meet brown orbs staring intently at her. She could see plenty of feelings piling up into those eyes. _Happiness... Care... Love?_ She was so mesmerize to notice Dino leaning forward. Ayame snapped from her trail of thoughts when she felt soft lips on her forehead.

He leaned back, cupped her face with his hand and looked into her glistening eyes. Slowly and gently, he caressed her cheeks with his thumb lovingly. "Thanks for a wonderful time."

**A/N: It's done! Finally! My Mom kept on borrowing the laptop. This chapter was supposed to be done hours ago.. Oh well.. Please review!**


End file.
